Mahou Naru Negima
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: I forgot, but I'm pretty sure this story is as such. Naruko gets trapped in the giant tree (Usual thing, right?) but finally gets out in time for events to start rolling in Mahora. Now, as I say in most stories, or will start informing, I suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Negima, Naruto belongs to whoever owns it, and Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

I am going to use a version of Naruto similar to the one from my story, Tales of Naruto. Minus every piece of equipment except Ninja Gear.

A brightly glowing orb could be seen coming out of the giant World Tree, just at midnight. A figure could be seen inside the orb, curled into a ball with something protruding from it's back. Once the orb floated a few inches from the ground, it burst, and the figure inside fell to the floor, letting out a cry of pain as what looked like a blade turned out to be the object protruding from it's back. The power released by the orb bursting could be felt by all magically aware beings in the city. The first to arrive on the scene was a girl, around 4'9" with black hair up in a side ponytail on one side and black eyes. In the girls hand was a simple katana in a plain wooden sheath.

The girl hurried over to the girl, noticing the pool of blood coming from under the persons kimono. Once close enough, it was seen that the figure was a girl, about 5'5" with long blond hair and whisker marks. She couldn't see the girls eyes due to them being closed. She quickly turned the girl on her side and examined the weapon stuck through her, finding it to be a strange variation of a katana of sorts. It was shorter, between a full length katana and a wakizashi, and straight edged. It also seemed to have been customized, but that was ignored in favor of removing the weapon, making the girl gasp and come awake almost instantly.

"It hurts..."

The girl who was holding the wounded one blinked, right before the wounded girl started thrashing, struggling and making the black haired girl drop her. Next to arrive was a tall chocolate skinned girl with long black hair and eyes. She came up on the short black haired girl and looked at the whimpering blond girl. "Setsuna, what's this?" She questioned, motioning to the sword in said girls hand and the blond bleeding out a few inches away. "I don't know Mana, this girl had this blade through her stomach. I'm worried because she's slowly bleeding out." The two looked at eachother, before moving forward to restrain the blond girl, who had blue eyes with slitted pupils, which they now noticed.

She struggled against Setsuna and Mana's hold, before releasing a burst of power that sent the two flying. This is when the others who had felt the power the orb released upon bursting, arrived. A blond woman holding a sheathed katana stepped forward, hoping to help the two younger girls. She too was thrown away, thoroughly surprised, and noticing that her sword was missing from it's sheath when she landed. The blond girl had it, and she had opened her kimono, making the viewers blush as she revealed herself unwittingly to them. She skillfully twirled the sword, but as she was moving forward, she collapsed, eyes rolling back. She was caught by a middle aged man in a tan suit and glasses.

Everyone looked at the girl, the woman coming and getting her sword back, sheathing it before taking the girl from the blushing man and closing her bloody kimono. She picked the girl up bridal style and looked to the oldest in the group, a man with a misshapen head and long earlobes. The old man nodded, and the woman shot off, intent to take the girl to the infirmery. The old man and middle aged man both looked at Setsuna and Mana, both of which gave a small bow, "Greetings Principle, Takahata-sensei." The two men smiled and chuckled, before inquiring about the girl. "We don't know. She simply seemed to appear, though she had this stuck through her." Setsuna held up the strange weapon, and one of the group who had shown up actually opened her eyes at the sight.

She was a green haired girl, about the same height as Mana. Her name was Kaede, the resident Kunoichi. She stepped forward and reached for the weapon, drawing stares from the others. "This is a Ninja-to... An old Ninja weapon, but, it looks so new... The process to make them was lost long ago, and infact only a few should even exist, one being in my grandparents village. But even that one isn't in this good of condition! Principle, would you mind if I held on to this?" The old man shook his head, giving his consent.

Kaede happily stored it away, giving a bow before leaving, going to write to her grandparents village.

Meanwhile, a mint green haired woman with a large chest and glasses had just finished bandaging the blond haired girls injury. Ofcourse, the girl had woken up about half way through and said her name was Naruko Uzumaki. The girls face was flushed and she was laying down, allowing the woman, named Shizuna Minamoto, to care for her. Naruko was confused though, because it usually didn't take so long to heal, and the pain was still there too. She had blushed though, when Shizuna had insisted on carefully rubbing a special ointment on the wound. Laying folded up next to the bed on a chair, was her kimono, and four thick black leather stips with metal loops attached to them.

Naruko thanked the woman for the help, and expressed a wish to apologize to those she might have attacked. Shizuna simply had her lay down and rest, expressing surprise that she was even awake to begin with.

Naruko was taken to the Headmaster the next morning after being allowed to rest and have her bandages changed. It was new for her, having to be bandaged for long periods of time. Anyway, she spoke with the Headmaster, and was told she could stay at the academy on the grounds that she became a new teachers assistant. Naruko had actually taught at her own academy before, so it wouldn't be her first time at least helping a teacher. "The teacher you shall be assisting is a young boy named Negi Springfield. He's relatively new here, and his class is very lively. Will you be able to handle it? You're fairly young, and I'm afraid we don't really know much about you."

The blond girl winked and gave the thumbs up, "Don't worry old man Konoe, I used to teach in my old villages academy." The old man raised an eyebrow and opened one of his eyes, "Oho? An old hand at teaching is it? Good, good! I'll have Takamichi escort you to your new class, if you are feeling alright that is." Naruko poked at her bandages and blanched, before giving the thumbs up. "No worries, I'm fine. Besides, ladies love the mysterious wounds." She gave the thumbs up again and licked her lip. The Headmaster sweatdropped and waved at Takamichi Takahata to take Naruko to class 2-A, where Negi was starting to teach his class.

On the way there, the man gave Naruko a large black book, "This is the portfolio for the class, it holds all their information, such as names, etc.." Naruko nodded, accepting the item and looking through it, blinking at all the cute girls in the book. "Nice." She looked up to see Takamichi knocking on a door with a little sign above it label'd 2-A. It was opened by a small boy with red hair and tiny glasses. He was wearing a green suit with a moroon tie, all together not a bad look. Naruko waved as Takahata leaned down to whisper to the boy, though Naruko did hear it with her enhanced hearing.

The red headed boy smiled and turned back to address his class, informing them of the news. "Class, it seems we have a surprise today. I'm getting an assistant!" He was happy about that, and it showed. He was ten afterall. Naruko entered then, waving goodbye to Takahata as she did, the door closing seemingly by it's self. "Good morning everyone~ My name is Naruko Uzumaki, please treat me kindly~." She winked at them at that, licking her lips and giving a thumbs up. There were a few giggles as the girls flocked to her, making her smile.

Their questions confused her however with their rapidity, her eyes swirling slightly. She substituted herself with Negi before clearing her throat to call attention to herself again. "You're questions will be answered, so please calm down." A red haired girl stood as the rest returned to their seats, "You said your name was Naruko Uzumaki, but could you give us a better introduction?" Naruko nodded and held her chin in thought, before nodding again. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, training, BDSM, and learning new things. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes for Ramen to cook, the dark, and thunder and lightning. My hobbies are gardening, writing, training, and 'hunting'. My dreams for the future? Well... At the moment, it's to help you all succeed in your endevours." She gave a large smile afterwards, bowing dramatically. Ofcourse, it didn't distract the girls from her third like.

"Um..." The same redhead from earlier spoke up again, "You said... BDSM?" The whole class sweatdropped collectively, though some thought of it as an opportunity. Naruko gave the peace sign and nodded, "Yes. Now, I won't say anymore on that, you'll all just have to figure it out for yourselves~." She winked at the class, before taking a seat at a conveniently located desk next to Negi's. Whom had had his ears plugged by Naruko before she had stated what she was. The boy blinked at seeing his whole class silent, "Thank you for that Uzumaki-san, now class, please open your books to page 73."

The students all did so almost unconciously. Naruko watched, smiling as they slowly went back to normal, minus the sneaky looks back at her.

After school that day, Naruko was sitting next to Negi as he looked through the roster, doodling on it for some reason. Naruko hadn't really paid much attention to the lesson, having been busy inspecting the class. "Hey Negi... Where you staying tonight...?" She was spacing slightly, making the boy look at her worriedly. "Well, I'm supposed to be staying with Asuna-san and Konoka-san. Where are you staying Naruko-san?" The woman huffed before bopping Negi on the head. "No -san. I'm not that old. As to where I'm staying..." She looked off for a second, before giving a smile and speaking again, "That's a secret~." Negi pouted at that, and Naruko laughed hartily.

Soon afterwards, Naruko spotted a figure moving at the stairs carrying a large stack of books. "Hey, isn't that one of our students? Seat 27 right? Nodoka Miyazaki." Negi was surprised at that, "You have a very good memory Naruko-nee! And you're right! She'll fall like that..." Naruko raised an eyebrow at the -nee, but let it slide, opting to push the boy towards Nodoka just as the girl actually started to fall down the stairs. Both Negi and Naruko knew they wouldn't make it, so Negi threw caution to the wind, forgetting completely that Naruko was even there and cast a quick wind spell to slow Miyazaki's decent, before dashing towards her, Naruko following. Nodoka saw the two dashing towards, her, and wondered why she was falling so slowly. She blacked out for a moment afterwards, waking up to see Negi be taken away by Asuna, while Naruko stayed.

"Nodoka-san, that was dangerous. Just as well, what you saw could be dangerous too. I'll have you forget it, kay?" Naruko smiled and looked into Miyazaki's eyes, her own turning red with three black tomoe's in them. The tomoe's started spinning rapidly, and Nodoka fainted in Naruko's arms. "Good girl..." A gentle smile played upon the assistant teacher's face, before she layed the girl down and stacked the books next to her. She disappeared into the trees in a swirl of leaves just as two other students, seats 14 and 4, Haruna Saotome and Yue Ayase, ran onto the scene. Naruko sweatdropped as they shook the girl awake, before turning, only to come face to muzzle/point of a strange metal object and a kunai, held by seats 18 and 20, Mana Tatsumaya and Kaede Nagase respectively. She blinked and pressed herself against the tree. "Can I help you two?"

Kaede stepped forward, tapping Naruko with her kunai, "What did you do to Miyazaki-dono?" Naruko blinked, before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "Are you sure you want to know?~ If I tell you, I'll have to ask you to tell no one." The two girls looked at eachother, before nodding. "I locked her memory of what she saw Negi do. It's harmless, really, so there's no need to worry about harm to her." The two nodded again, before renewing their pointing at her. "Now we have one more question. What are you?"

Naruko gave them both a smile, before pointing her hands at them, closing her eyes. Both girls went into defensive positions at that, before it was like an invisible force pushed them away to slam into the trees behind them, making them drop their weapons. "**Shinra Tensei**..." When Naruko opened her eyes, Mana and Kaede saw purple eyes with multiple rings around the pupil. Both girls shivered, before Naruko blinked, her eyes going back to normal. "You wish to truely know what I did to Miyazaki... Well then. I'll have you forget too..." She looked up at them after having lowered her head, and when they did, her eyes were the same as those she had looked upon Nodoka with. The tomoe's began spinning again, and both Kaede and Mana fainted. Naruko bowed and apologized silently, "I am gald... That the way of the Ninja is not yet dead. You won't know what it means, Kunoichi-san... But you're Will of Fire is indeed burning..." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind then.

Both the unconsious girls poofed away, and the real ones showed up soon after, both sweating from the attack from earlier. "She's dangerous..." Spoke Mana, Kaede nodding in agreement. "I owe you nothing for that get away, by the bye." Kaede simply laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I'd expect nothing less. De Gozaru." They both looked at eachother befor nodding, picking up their dropped weapons. "So we both agree. She must be watched." Kaede nodded at Mana's words, before both went their separate ways.

The two students nodded, and went their seperate ways. Naruko meanwhile, was looking around in the nearby forest for a good tree to sleep in. She hadn't really been assigned a place to stay, but that was fine. She was a Ninja, and she had aced survival training. That said, she could Jutsu up a friggen house if she so pleased, but she didn't want to explain it afterwards, because hers didn't disappear afterwards. Anyway, she finally found a good tree, the giant one in the middle of the campus. She tagged the branch she would sleep on with a **Hiraishin** seal, before gazing out at the Mahora City. She took out a book she had gotten from Jiraiya when she was training with him. It was part of a complete set of his works, which she had all of, plus the original notes and such.

"Well Sensei... Time to bring your work back to the world... I miss you..." She hugged the book to her, before wiping the stray tear that had fell down her cheek and jumping from the tree, her hair flowing in the wind of her fall. When she landed, she jumped again, entering **Sennin Modo** and extending her air time, as well as alerting anyone who was magically aware of her prescense unknowingly. To them, her area was blank, and then there was a huge energy reading that was greater even than a certain chibipire while at full power. It disappeared quickly however, as Naruko soon found it to painful to hold the power due to her injury. She leaned against one of the school buildings, having jumped towards the school to ask the dean about publishing her godfathers books.

She was redirected however, by Negi and seat 8 Asuna Kagurazaka, who were both heading towards the class. Naruko sighed as she followed, placing a hand on her stomach, noticing that she was bleeding again. "Damnit..." Negi blinked and looked back as he heard it, making Asuna grunt but ignore it as they kept moving, stepping up to the door. "Something wrong Naruko-nee?" Said blonde shook her head, giving a reassuring smile and waving the boy off, looking as Asuna opened the door. All three people were surprised as party poppers and cheers rang out, shocking them. It seemed the whole class plus a few teachers had gathered to throw a welcoming party for both Negi and Naruko.

Naruko sweatdropped as she was seated, though she moved a bit, finding a pair of scissers and cutting her kimono at the waist, shocking the students watching. They were shocked even more when she lifted her makeshift haori to show her bleeding bandages. There was a shreak, and seat 5 Ako Izumi fainted. The rest of the class was shocked to silence at seeing the various small scars littering her body that she could see. Shizuna came over then, a hand over her mouth in shock. She had some bandages and anticeptic with her, which she used to quickly clean and re-wrap the wound, which the students were again shocked to find when all the way through.

In the end, she had to tie up Fuuka because she wouldn't stop poking the wound. It got surprisingly annoying. Though she did have to explain where she learned a seemingly military grade knot. "Shinobi Butterfly Knot. It was actually used alot on me when I was little, so I kind of just learned it." She shrugged, taking to poking the tied up Fuuka while laying her head in her other hand. The party wasn't really that interesting to her at the moment. Ofcourse, once Negi left with Asuna, she was basically tossed to the lions, as the rest of the students ganged up on her.

By the time the students who had went after Negi and Asuna, along with said two, had returned, Naruko was topless and being held for Haruna to draw. She didn't really have a problem with it, but there were tears in her eyes from emberassment. Asuna had jumped in to stop it, drop kicking Haruna, and scaring off Fuuka and Fumika. Naruko giggled and hugged the girl, rubbing their cheeks together. "Thank you Asuna~" The red head blushed and pushed the teacher assistant off of her, "I didn't do it for you! I hate brats!" Naruko bopped Asuna on the head, "I'm 23 thank you." This drew the stares of the room again, making her blush and scratch her cheek.

Negi came over then, "Hey, Naruko-nee, where are you staying tonight?" The blond blinked, a few of the students listening in while trying to be sneaky about it. "Oh, I have a nice place with a view. Not as comfortable as those infirmery beds, but it's good enough for me. It's up really high too!" She practically gushed, hands on her cheeks. This confused Negi however, as well as those listening in. Asuna spoke then, "Just where are you staying? Last I checked, there are no places really high up with a view. None here anyway."

Naruko licked her lips and giggled, "I'm sleeping in a branch near the top of that really big tree in the middle of the campus." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say however, as she found herself soon overwhelmed by the most of the girls giving her invitations to stay with them. She actually blushed a bit, scratching her cheek before finding her face pulled into the cleavage of seat 21, one Chizuru Naba. The girl blushed slightly while seeming to mother Naruko. "Poor dear, you simply must stay with us!" Naruko backed up, Ninja-ing herself from the girls grip. "N-No thank you Naba-san." The other girls got on her then, making her let out an "Eep!"

She ran really fast then, bolting from the room, leaving laughing teachers and persuing students.

_Asuna stood blushing infront of Takahata-sensei, who had his hands in his pockets with an inquisitive look on his face. "S-Sensei, I made you some tea..." She held out a small pail of steaming tea, but Takahata simply raised an eyebrow. "This is a love potion... Isn't it?" Asuna jolted slightly, blushing more, "Ah!" Takahata pushed his glasses up slightly, giving a smile. "You don't need this Asuna-kun. After all..." He leaned in closer to the blushing girl, blushing slighlty himself. That's when it changed, Asuna had her eyes closed though so she didn't know, but Takahata's voice changed, becoming more femenin but... Familiar. "Ever since I saw you, I've liked you Asuna-chan~"_

_Asuna opened her eyes to see, not Takahata-sensei, but now Naruko-sensei. She freaked so much, she jolted herself awake._

"Ah!" Asuna's eyes burst open, only to see the face of Negi, super close to her own.

"!"

Way up in the World Tree's branches, Naruko woke up with a jolt at the scream that echoed from the dorms. She wasn't a morning person, and this was only amplified by her entrance into this time. Therefore, when she woke up in such an abrupt way, she accidentally fell from the branch she was on, making a sickening crunch when she hit the ground. Luckily no one was around to see it, or they would have been scarred for life. She was in pain, lots of it, but due to her tolerance for it, all she let slip was "Owie..."

Naruko slowly pulsed her chakra, hoping someone would feel it and come to help her before her weakened body bled out and failed on her. It seemed to work, as one Kaede Nagase arrived on the scene with seat 15, Setsuna Sakurazaki. They were surprised at the state she was in, and were quick to move in to help her. Both began shaking at the blood that got on them from Naruko's bleeding, but they were helped as seat 26, Evangeline A.K. McDowell showed up, surprising Naruko a little before she fainted. When next she woke up, she was being carried by Kaede and Setsuna while Evangeline walked along side her. She wiggled a bit, prompting the girls to let her down on her feet.

"Thank you..." The just nodded and continued helping her to the nurses office. Once their, Shizuna put a hand to her mouth in surprise and swiftly took the blond from the two students, sending them back off to class. After putting pain killers and new bandages on Naruko, she hugged the woman. "Sorry we can't take care of this magically Naruko-san, we don't really have any healers here. You're injury is great though, so it's a wonder you haven't bled out. I'm glad though." Naruko smiled and leaned on the other woman, giving a sigh. "Hey, have you seen the weapon that gave me my injury? It's actually really important to me." Shizuna blinked, before holding her chin in thought, absently running her fingers through Naruko's hair, bringing the blond woman to a purr.

"I believe the Headmaster let Nagase-san hold onto it. She seemed surprised to see whatever it was." Naruko nodded, hesitantly bringing herself away from Shizuna's hands. "I'll get going now Shizuna-san. Thank you for looking after me." She gave a bow and left for class, though when she got there, Asuna was holding Negi up by the collar of his shirt. He also seemed about to sneeze, and Naruko felt magic building up. Using a quick substitution, Naruko replaced herself with the red headed girl, and when Negi sneezed, it blew away everything on Naruko's body. Her kimono pieces, and her bandages were gone, revealing tanned skin, atop which rested numerous scars, and one large one on her left breast, appearing again on her back, as if someone had shoved a large object through her chest. A murderous aura spread from the blond woman, "Negi~ You owe me a new ki-" She was cut off, her aura disappearing, as she fainted, her eyes rolling up.

Negi was quick to check her pulse, going white as a sheet, "Sh-she has no pulse!" He started running around and flailing his arms, the students trying to stop him. In the background, Naruko sat up, blinking a few times. "Ara?" The students, and more importantly Negi, looked to see her sitting up, though Asuna covered Negi's eyes when they remembered her state of dress, or lack thereof. Ayaka made a call, and within only moments, there was a person at the door holding a package for her. It turned out to be a long dress, which she promptly dressed Naruko-sensei in with the help of some of the other students. Ofcourse, before that, she had helped Ako Izumi bandage the woman.

"Naruko-sensei, what the hell was that?!" Spoke Asuna, after letting Negi go. "Ara? I'm anemic. Though due to my training, the times inbetween are usually longer..." She rubbed her head, before standing and bowing, "I apologize for being a bother." This threw the students for a loop, however, they were all made to get back in their seats, though Naruko did thank Ayaka for the new dress. For the rest of the class, Naruko kinda zoned out, rubbing where her bandages were on her dress. She was fascinated by the softness of the fabric, seeming to snuggle into her chair.

After class, Negi was sulking on the steps to a statue in the plaza. Naruko had told him that Ayaka's gift had taken care of his debt, but she still seemed mad at him. That was when Nodoka, Yue and Haruna approached him, holding a few books. "Um, Negi-sensei?" The boy blinked and looked at them, "Yes!?" Nodoka was infront, Haruna to her left and Yue to her right. The shy blue haired girl had her hair parted over her right eye. "Sensei, can we ask you about today's lesson?" Haruna spoke, moving forward a bit. "Sure. What's your question... Haruna-san, right?" Said girl looked to the side and pushed Nodoka forward, "Right name, but not my question. It's hers." Negi nodded slightly, "Oh. Okay."

The shy girl was pushed forward, and bowed slightly to put her face close to Negi's. "No...doka?" The girl nodded a bit, "Yes, I..." Before the blushing girl could continue, Negi spoke up, "I like your new hairdo. Looks nice." Haruna smiled, "Told you!" She came forward and winked, smiling as she parted Nodoka's hair further, "I told you he'd notice it! It's such a cute do!" Yue was now helping to part the shy girls hair, making her blush even more. "Huh... H-hey..." Her protests were ignored, "She finally got it out of her face!" Nodoka's face turned almost entirely red, before she bowed and ran away. Negi cried out, "Hey, Nodoka-san!" Yue immediately ran after the girl, arms outward and fingers spread. Haruna looked back at Negi, "Sorry Negi-sensei!" Before running off with Yue after Nodoka.

Negi just blinked, "That was weird..." Before he was glomped from behind by Naruko, still in the dress Ayaka had gotten her. "Negi, save me! Their trying to put that nasty anticeptic on my wound but it huuuurts!" She whined, pouting and turning the boy to face the way she had came from, kneeling behind him like he was a shield. Negi blinked, seeing some of his students plus Shizuna-san running towards them. "Are?" (A-ray) He spoke, blinking as the students and Shizuna stopped infront of them. Naruko held out the kid teacher, "Negi shield!" Shizuna spoke then, calmly despite her hard breathing due to her running after Naruko, who ran pretty fast for an injured person. "Naruko-san! We must change your bandages, that set doesn't have anticeptic! It'll get infected!"

Naruko shook her head, "Nuh uh! I've never had an infection before in my life! For that matter I've never had a cold either, it's a wonder I'm anemic!" Shizuna seemed to pale at that, "That's even worse! If you do get an infection, it'll be many times worse because of that!" Naruko still shook her head, "But that stuff hurts! And trust me on this, I've felt some pretty painful things!" She pouted still, making Negi sweatdrop as he was used as a shield. The movement knocked something from his bag however, which he noticed, and got happy about. Now he just had to wait for this to resolve itself.

Shizuna looked at the students who were along with her, Setsuna, Kaede, Ayaka, and seat 12 Fei Ku. She nodded and the girls all zipped towards Naruko and Negi. Ayaka quickly took Negi from the girl, while Kaede, Setsuna and Ku all went after Naruko. "Just cause I'm injured doesn't mean I forgot how to fight!" She reached into her sleeve, and surprised the girls by pulling out what looked like a pellet. She threw it down, creating a surprisingly large smoke screen for such a small item. When it cleared, they all sweatdropped to find Naruko fainted on the floor. They quickly grabbed her and took her to the Infirmery to be re-bandaged with proper anticeptics. Negi meanwhile, took his bag and the small bottle that had fallen from it, going off to do something with them.

In the infirmery, Naruko's hands and feet were tied to one of the beds, and she was crying anime style at the irony of the shinobi butterfly knot being used on her. She was whimpering as Shizuna administered the anticeptic, though she blushed when instead of a cry of pain, she let loose a cry of pleasure, surprising Ayake, Setsuna, Kaede, Fei, and Shizuna. "S-sorry... This is why I didn't want this! Mou~ Mistress's so mean~" The look she gave the four made them all blush heavily. Kaede came out of it first, and promptly pulled out her phone, "I'm telling Asakura. De gozaru." Naruko gave a puzzled look, "You mean seat 3 right? But she's in the... The..." Almost instantly, Naruko started struggling against her binds, "Remember I can give detentions! Do you really wanna spend one of those with me?!" She was blushing hard, though when Kaede instantly put her phone away, she blinked.

Naruko stopped struggling and turned her head in a huff, crying anime style again, "Kaede-sama doesn't like meeee! *Sniff*" Kaede sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head. Shizuna then decided she needed to finish applying the anticeptic, and did so, drawing another moan from the apparantly masochistic woman. Once she was bandaged, she was untied and escorted back to class, though she seemed to be avoiding Kaede now. As soon as the door opened, a phial of foul tasting pink liquid popped into her mouth via air travel somehow. She drank it all and then spit out the phial, making a face, while getting looks from Negi and Asuna, as if waiting for something.

"See Negi, nothing happened, your stupid potion didn't even work!" Negi looked disappointed slightly, "Well, actually it's not supposed to work on the same gender..." This was thrown out the window when Chizuru approached and pulled the womans head into her cleavage. The blond flailed her arms and blushed, not really used to the marshmallow hell. Ofcourse, she also never really got why it was called hell, but yeah. She escaped soon enough, to find Negi panicking, and Asuna looking like she missed out. Naruko growled softly, "Negi, I'm gonna get you for this... Having a bunch of hott girls after me is a fantasy of mine, and I have to run from it! You're dead Springfield, you hear me?! Dead!" She then proceeded to run, easily out running the class, though she was surprised to find Konoka of all people chasing her on strange shoes with tiny wheels on them. Then there was Kaede.

Naruko just blew a raspberry at her, and knocked her out. She then proceeded to hide on the roof, confident she had outrun the girls of her class. She also sulked, though she knew she was kind of overdoing it. She sighed and layed back, absently enjoying the feel of her new dress against her skin. She'd never worn a dress before, so this was a first for her. She fell asleep soon afterwards, waking up when the sun was already going down. She blinked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, yawning cutely before getting up.

With another yawn, she jumped off the roof of the building, heading towards the room Negi was staying at. She did so by following the boys scent, since it smelled like the boy hadn't bathed in a while. She hadn't either, but that was a different story all together. She arrived in the room to find it full of people, she blinked again, still partially asleep from earlier, before being greeted by Konoka, "Greetings Naruko-sensei, what brings you here?" Naruko simply stared at the girl for a few seconds, before blinking in realization that she was being greeted. "Hello Konoe-san, I was just checking on Negi... Though now I see everyone here and wonder what's going on." She yawned, before moving over, falling to lay halfway on the table, her dress riding up as she crossed her legs.

Ayaka saw this and was quick to straiten out her dress and dote on her, like an elder sister, even though Naruko was older. Naruko took a marker from the table and placed a hand on Ayaka's shoulder, holding the girl still as she quickly and skillfully drew three lines on both of the girls cheeks. "Wh-wha?" Naruko grinned, before moving to lay her head on the girls lap. "Like the younger big sister I always wanted..." The others simply blinked, before a cup of tea was layed down on the table for Naruko by Konoka. Naruto sniffed it from her spot on Ayaka's lap, before muscling herself up and grabbing the cup, gently so as not to break it, before taking a sip. Almost instantly, she looked more lively and awake, and when she looked at Ayaka, she blinked, "What happened to you? Ah! I get it, you wanna be my sister! That's so sweet!" She hugged Ayaka, while the onlookers sweatdropped.

Naruko was made to depart from her new sister when Asuna got mad and made everyone leave. "Awww, I was just getting to know my new big sis~" Naruko quickly finished her tea, waking herself up and stretching a bit. "Then why didn't you leave too?" Spoke the irate girl, mumbling something about dreams, and Naruko-sensei staying out of them. "I just wanted to tell Negi I wouldn't be around for a bit. I'm going somewhere, so I wanted him to know so he didn't panic." She gave a small grin at that, Negi seeming to pout. Konoka was the one to ask it though, "Where are you going?"

Naruko only grinned, "Now that would be telling, now wouldn't it." It was a rhetorical question.

Okay! So I guess I'll end it here. Untill I remember where the fuck I was sending her, This story will already be on a temporary stand still.


End file.
